Dear Brother,
by LylSev
Summary: Eric gets tired of the childish plays between him and his brother and finally takes the first step. Sean/Eric .Adalind/Renards (possibly T for later chapters) Chapter 5 , post season finale!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Reader, **_

_**I haven´t written in a long, long time, at least when it comes to fanfiction and here once again I was browsing the videos on youtube and the muse came and I sort of felt like writing something during the finals is like … a good idea. My head is now occupied by many things but education. **_

_**I´m a huge Angliphile (whatever) and I major in English, though it is not my first language. Please don´t tell me to get a beta reader. It is not my fault English is a dominated language everywhere and I can´t be bitchy about you not knowing my first language :). If you mind mistakes. I get that, but I´m not crossing the law. Hmm? **_

_**Otherwise ANY comments are very welcome and loved. Negative, Positive. Does it have a potential? Would you like to read more? .. Go ahead and thank you for your time. **_

_**V.**_

Dear Brother

One day it had to end, one day the had to stop this cat and mouse play. For some time it was entertaining, especially for Eric, maybe a bit less for Sean. A very little was known about the Captain´s childhood. While Eric was known everywhere he went (if not for his namet han surely he could make people recognize him), Sean was the black sheep of the family hidden in the cities of America and Canada. His mother running away with him as a one year old child, he was the boy that discovered that princes exist and sometimes they are brave and nice and save people and sometimes they are not.

Eric´s life couldn´t be more different, luxury of everything he could only imagine, distant, cold father and even worse mother. All that mattered in his world was power and money.. and women.. and himself but what would you expect him to do? It was in his nature. I tis in everyone´s nature after all. For his residences he has chosen the best, Vienna, Paris. Europe was where he felt safe, where was his home and Sean? Who was Sean? Seany boy has never been introduced to him until he reached the age of 18 and his mother brought him to see their father.

Now when the king was dead, long live the king. The question of course appeared. Who? Who to choose? The bastard son ort he rightful prince. As stupid as it sounds many have had their doubts, Eric was irresponsible, he was capable of spending, killing and torturing but if he was to rule the „other world of supernatural" than most of wessens would be dead sooner or later. Simply because of his temper and simply because only those who strictly followed his rules would be left alive and those were not times for autonomy.

The calls have been done, the treads have been heard, both men have done their best but sometimes you need a bit more. Sometimes you get bored and you want a little or a bit bigger change. That came to Eric one day, he packed his things (not himself of course, why do you have a castle when you have no servants) and decided to pay a visit to his dear brother. How cliché. The decision has been made, approved by every family member, thanking God that it didn´t have to be them to see Sean Renard. Nobody was really sure how powerful he was.

Eric was bored in the play, listening to some Bach, eyeing the stewardess and finally falling asleep when carefully following the correct address of his brother´s residence. Not very hard to find, he would expect a fancy villa but instead he was standing in front of a fancy hotel looking apartement building. A young, elegant gentleman had no problém getting the iformation about his brother´s door´s number at all. He casually sat into his armchair, made himself a glass of whiskey and waited. This act of surprise, this dramatic moment! The problém was that time zones leave you tired and when Sean came in, all he saw was a bit less dramatic and more amusing for anyone else but .. Sean who would rather see anyone else but not his brother.

Sean tried for a while connecting with his father´s family but it was worthless. It was enough spending 2 months with them and he recognized all they had in common was a last name (and that greed for the throne). He caught „Brother, what bring you here?" The first question that came into his mind was more accurate, something along „what the hell are you doing in my flat and when are you leaving?" but he knew that Eric was not going to leave till he gets what he came for. The throne? The money? Why was he bothering. Oh no, just don´t start about the story of „our father is sick and he is dying and who is the heir" and blah blah.

You could imagine the awkward moment between two brothers. „well, well" Eric playing it cool.

That was the time when Sean needed more air than anybody else in the world. Talking on the phone with his brother, or technically half-brother was a test of self-control but having him here , in front of him, having to face him. He had to control his animal side even more, the fact that his brother would use it and once again reminded him that he is not a „full royal" after all, would be enough for a brave, respected Captain of the Portland´s police to tear him in a half.


	2. Chapter 2

**The finals have begun but what am I doing instead of proper revising? Maybe avoiding the responsible life of a good student :) . I will try my best. Let James Frain´s craziness be my inspiration and Sasha Roiz beauty doesn´t make me swoon :).**

„_interesting story, wondering if you will continue it and what the two brothers will be doing together, except for driving themselves crazy, please update  
ps you might not feel the need for a beta reader and I can accept that, but maybe a spell check would have been appropriate ;) „ **Thank you so much and I hope this one is better, will try to use it properly.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to icelong296 (tumblr), because people who encourage other people deserve an award or two or more. (this sounds so cheesy but it means so much to me) **_

„_**Drink?**" Sean said in a voice that made it clear that he was not going to lose his control that easily. He was not going to make him go over the rails. **„I hope you have a place to sleep, brother because you are certainly not sleeping on my couch"**. There were of course moments when he wished to have a brother, a brother that he would share the comics with and talk about things that both scared them, like the fact that the world that most people only imagined in their heads was something that they both lived in, that they were supposed to rule the world so strange, fascinating and cruel that only a person with the biggest fantasy could imagine. He wished for that but soon, he was acknowledged that this was not the way their relationship was going.  
„**I have already helped myself**" Eric smiled, his eyes still coldly on his younger brother. Verat has become sick of those games, they did never trust Sean but now when he was on the Grimm´s side, everyone started to talk, little birds were chirping that the younger should be moved from the way. Portland may be far from the royal throne but you never know what one has in mine and nobody wants a traitor for a king. For Eric killing his brother was a bigger problem than one would say.  
The another problem was Adalind and her .. changing figure.  
**„Please Eric, let´s just stop this and tell me what brings you here. Certainly not the weather"** he looked at the window and the raindrops, making Portland seem like a city in the fairytale.  
„**Not only we now have a common enemy, brother but I simply had this need..." Eric made a delicate gesture with his hand „to see my dear brother in person after all those years. You remember your visits...**" Surely Sean did, not only Eric was a psychopath but he also was a psychopath that twisted that he wanted to kill his brother when he was a child. When Sean was 7, Eric took him to the forests and told him to play hide and seek with him but he didn´t come back. Sean spent two days in the forest, surviving only thanks to his hexenbeast abilities in hunting. Monsieur Renard senior was a not a great savior, he believed in power and the fact that his 7 years old son survived in the forest was a proof that he is after all, a royal.  
Saying that Sean was surprised about hearing that Adalind paid a visit to his brother … well, he knew she was on her way to hate and destroy everyone and everything. The apple doesn´t fall too far from the tree.  
„**I have no idea what you mean, you have always been the one enjoying this whole .. mysterious things. Just say what you want so we can get over with it and leave my town"**  
**„Your town" **Eric laughed, the laugh of a contempt. What a naïve little baby... baby, now that was no time to think about babies.  
**„First, tu sais mon frere, we thought you are in this stage of second … puberty? Trying to rebel, trying to prove something, how much better you are, how much of a better king you would be one day but now it is becoming a bit … dirty and really ugly, dear. You are against your family... you ****have killed your own cousin**" he took a sip of his drink** „but I forgive you, he was a bastard" he laughed.  
„wait, so are you, aren´t you" **_

Sean was about to hit his face, about to beat his little face till the blood would cover his expensive persian carpet but then … there were two of Eric´s bodyguards, that coward would never go anywhere without his monkeys which was probably wise since anyone who wasn´t connected to Verat would gladly kill him anytime.

**„See that little thing growing in her belly, c´est petite bébé is a bit of a problem"  
„Certainly not of mine" or was it? **  
**„I think it is"** … „**I´m sure Miss Shade has a at least a small percentage of love for you, my lucky one and if the child is mine... well that is a bit creepy, you see. Maybe after all we are brothers, same type of women, I suppose"** even Sean had to admit that this was fucked up, even for one Royal family, what was Adalind thinking? Was she honest about her feelings towards him? What if the obsession goes away and the two of them... no that would b e impossible and with Eric in Portland.  
**„Now, now...**" Eric, playing with his empty glass, coming closer to his brother and putting his hand on his shoulder. „what are you gonna do with that Grimm? I think you have played enough, my dear brother. You don´t want to die next to him, hand in hand with a Grimm? Are you that much of a traitor? Are you? You may hate me but hating your nephew or niece? Non, je ne panse pas.  
Betrayal? Nick was an important for him but maybe family is really what wins all the wars.

**thank you for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

_Luckily for Sean, Eric enjoyed sleeping too much for him to spent a night by chit chatting about his new hairstyle and after an hour of so called heart-to-heart talk he left with two of his people. Sean was left to think about his decisions. A child. So it was true, Adalind has all the cards in her hands, she knew how to manipulate them both, neither Sean or Eric would ever get rid of a child like that, she or he may be too important, important for their future. For idealistic Sean who would love to make a revolution by the Che Guevara inspiration and Eric who had his own reasons for wanting all the power in the world. The child would be probably luckier to have Sean as a father, but who wouldn´t want all the best in the world given by your a bit power-obsessed father Eric. Even if the child would be not his, he would be an uncle of that child and as much as you tell yourself that blood is only blood it is inner you, you have your family no matter what you think. Eric was his brother, Eric... that little idiot was after all his brother and all he wanted was that key from Nick. Maybe if Nick gave up the key..., things would go better. _

_Sean didn´t sleep the whole night and milk and honey didn´t help. He watched the tv, almost bought one or two things through the tv programme and later fell asleep on the couch. They were calling him for a case. One person dead on the road, not far from the downtown. Wessen, of course, a member of the Resistance, the war has begun. The phone in his hand, this had to be done. „This is Adalind Schade, if you have anything to tell, you know what to do" …. „Call me" he said cold and easy, she was surely sitting on her couch, drinking and laughing at the two brothers fighting over everything, her included. What a witch! She charmed them both, chercher la femme. _

_As much as Adalind hated the child, she also couldn´t help but feel a bit of a warmth towards the growing human being in her body. There was a part of her that wanted to be a better mother, to be a better mother than her own mother was, though she now understood her mother wanted the better life for her, better life and a bit of a power for herself. The twisted life of a wesen, she realised her child is a key to everything she has ever wanted and everything her mother had ever wanted. After all she was a witch and what if she could be a witch again? Was it worth a child? Was it worth giving up a child. _

_Sean was solving the case, he and Nick thought up a cause of death, for now Nick has no idea that Eric was already in the city. He only thought about him as a coming threat somewhere far in the future but he was probably sitting on his couch and waiting for a call or maybe planning to make his own. _

„_Is this some sort of a threat from Verat?" Nick laughed, maybe the tone was a bit too arrogant, maybe he didn´t notice at all but Sean blinked at him. _

„_I suppose, it is. Mike was part of the resistance, here in Portalnd." _

„_Is your brother paying you a visit, soon?" _

„_Can happen anytime" Sean looked straight in front of him, ignoring everything what Nick was saying. What if he could save his own child? One would say the fatherhood would suit Sean and brought the better but Eric... just give him the key and it will calm him down for a while. One has to deicde when you wanted to be a part of the family. _

_Sean closed the case, an accident of course and on the way home, he was sitting in his car, guessing if anything would have changed if he just run away but that was not a thing what would a royal do... _

„_Eric" he paused and let his brother smile „we need to talk" _

_Meanwhile on the road to Portland, another Grimm was on the way to town, she had to tell him, to get rid off of the most powerful weapon on the planet... the Royal child. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, look at me! **__**4**__**th**__** chapter! I´m a quitter by nature, I must admit and still Zoey keeps me going. I think the whole Grimm work is dedicated to you, really :D, as weird as it sounds! I hope you are going to enjoy that one. Keep going and kick asses, I know you are gonna pass your exams and don´t worry, we are gonna survive this summer together :D.I´m sorry this one is probably not really great but hopefully next chap will! thank you everyone for reading! you have not a slightest idea how much it means ! **_

_Sean waited nervously in front of the Ritz hotel where his brother lived. As the rain started he entered inside, the summer was so beautiful this year, if only his brother decided to pass his holidays somewhere else. His mind concentrated on the stupidest things like why the hell it takes Eric so long to come down there, how come the receptionist´s shirt is much whiter than his own and why is he even bothering with being on Nick´s side. He noticed a familiar face, it woke him up and he stood up, seeing Eric now in person, in full light, his clothes made of real cotton, his smile arrogant as always but both brothers for once knew that they were there for a serious talk and not to drive each other crazy. "Bonsoir, frère" (Good evening, brother). His delicate French rolling on his tongue. With a nod and wave of his hand he sent his bodyguards away. "We are here to discuss family business, you can go. Have fun"_

_Sean watched this whole spectacle without any emotion, that was probably how things go on the other side of the world. "Father sends best wishes". Eric knew that Sean and his father are on the worst possible terms but that didn´t stop him to tease Sean about it, in that case he couldn't blame Sean at all. Their father was from the sensitive person.  
The two men went to the restaurant, ordered extremely expensive food and after Sean´s nods and Eric´s childish jokes, the real question arrived.  
"So, I guess, one of us is the father. I must admit we have a very similar taste"  
What could you possibly answer that question? How could Adalind be so stupid? Or was it her plan?  
"I guess only she knows …"  
"well, I´m afraid she doesn´t. From what I have heard, several people gave her a hard time with that bastard child" Eric probably didn´t realise that he was maybe talking about his own child or he simply didn´t care.  
"What does the family want to do? "  
"Oh, now look who has remembered his family!" Eric laughed maniacally. "How is your mother Seany?"  
"Eric, please, stop those plays. What do you know about the child?"  
Eric took a deep breath. "I know it is of a royal blood and I know Miss Schade was offered a certain sum of money to sell the child. I can only guess there are people that want to see the child dead as it Is well royal, possibly hexenbiest and who knows how much gifted, you know all that blah blah, let´s catch a royal child and so on. The king is dead, long live the queen? Sort of this"  
"How can be a child dangerous?"  
"Well you see….not a child but children grow, Sean. At least some of us do."  
"Any plans?"  
"As much as I wouldn´t mind seeing that witch dead, I suppose you should keep her safe here in your dear Portland, far from that Grimm."  
Sean didn´t understand why would Nick care about the child but he didn´t ask because he had enough of Eric´s sarcasm for today and all he wanted for now was to move somewhere to the planet of Mars and never see anyone of these crazy people. Someone must be really enjoying themselves while watching his dying under his problems, complicated situations and all the tiredness. How tired he was of it, all! Neglected by his family, neglected by very few people, who he considered his friends. After all his work for resistance, he may have to tell him, he would take his family´s side. On the other hand why should he. If the child was his, he could brought him or her as a decent human being, maybe the child will not have any powers? Just a normal child, ordinary girl or boy who he would teach how to ride a bike, how to read. If the child was his brother´s, it was not like he was going to babysit during the summer holidays or Eric´s busy nights with prostitutes. He had no idea what was Eric saying for the next 30 minutes of their dinner time because his brain was turned on "hibernation" and all he did was chewing food he didn´t even care what was but when he looked at the prize, he realized he probably should have enjoyed it more, though Eric only laughed it off, saying he won´t let his half-brother pay since that would be impolite.  
Sean wondered for a while, what was Eric doing in Europe except killing people and having one night stands with whatever was able to move. He remembered that Eric was in a Senate, of course most of his work had something to do with the Wesen world but that didn´t change a thing that he was regarded like an important figure in the both worlds.  
"How far is Adalind?" he asked suddenly, just as both of them were leaving the table.  
"Pff, how do I know. 5__th__ month? Not enough time to learn how to change diapers?"  
If only Eric knew, he wouldn't speak like that…. _

_One of these days that Nick enjoyed watching the football match on a tv when surprisingly someone knocked on the door. "yeah, I just can´t have 5 minutes for myself" He got to open the door, expecting Monroe or probably even the Captain. "Mum?" he smiled, after all those years, when he thought she had died, after the last time when he saw her … he only hoped for every minute that she would come back. Few hugs, few kisses, how are yous and oh how much I have missed you and they finally came to the point that his mother didn't come to see her dear son but to tell him that there is a royal child that needs to be destroyed because it is believed that when a royal child is born, the old legend says a war will start and you see that those people have just forgotten that this is the 21th century and not the Middle Ages.  
A royal child, what a pickle did the Captain get himself in. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**As always, I would love to dedicate this chapter to my brilliant supportive and hopefully I can call her a friend, Zoey, who always encourages me and brings the best in me. Though I did not pass my exam and I may need to shut myself from the outer world, I have decided to write this chapter anyway, right here in the bus terminal where I´m waiting for my bus home, so while I´m watching the sky turn horribly grey, my mind is flying away from my ruined school life and the danger of flood seems far away… here in the world of Grimm. I would love to thank anyone who reads this fanfic because for a person who spend at least a bit of time by writing it, it just means a lot. **_

_**Also as you know, I have started to write this fafic BEFORE season finale and now I will try my best to fit everything in and to make it seem "natural" though I guess it may seem a bit messy, my apologies for that and also I apologise for my mistakes. Still not improved. **_

_**Best wishes to everyone. **_

_Eric´s visit to the States was shorter than expected, Monsieur Renard demanded his elder son to solve some problems with the English king of Wessen and Eric´s presence was needed. Nick´s problem seemed to solve itself as well. At least when it came to his mother and Adalind, Adalind was gona as a wind, wherever Eric and his golden ass went. One would say a few nights in jail scared her and spending time in Austria was less fun, while London offered its shopping sprees and men with English accents. Mamma Grimm was on the run, Eric and Adalind enjoying her moods in London, Sean left with his thoughts alone, Nick left to reconciling with Juliette and solving some "minor" problems with both Wessen and Human world, the rent doesn´t pay itself after all and he is a cop, not just a Prince Charming from the children´s book. Rosalee and Monroe were being their cuties self and finally had the time to build their relationship. _

_This unbelievably charming fairy tale turned into a cheap horror film when the zombies attacked Portland, everyone was running, screaming, Juliette trying to help with her non-existing super powers and Nick running to around. Nobody knew that Eric was behind of that, or maybe the all did but hoped to believe he was not. The only person who hoped to believe that was surprisingly his younger brother Sean. Sean was once again taught that he should never be surprised when it comes to his brother but still there was something why Sean was interested in his brother´s behaviour. He proposed something, coming back home. You see, most people would say once you are a grown up man in your mid 30s, coming on 40, you are done with your family, they are forgotten, forgiven and you have overcome all your fears, anger and cries. There is just something that will always conquer and it is nature, you can´t help it, your family it will always mean something, it is your base, it is in your blood, in your bones, in your flash, you can´t change it, you can´t help it, you can´t hide from it. No matter what you do, no matter how many people you meet, how far you are or how many times you tell yourself that your best friends are like your brothers, that your best friend´s mum is like your own, the blood tells you something else, no matter how bad others are. Of course, some traumatic situations change that, of course one can build such a wall that no one will ever climb it but once in a while, the calling comes and you know who you are, not only because of you but also because of who your father is, who your mother is and who your relatives once were. Kings and Queens of the old world, Kings and Queens with the powers one sees only in his most wildest fantasies. Yes, Sean wanted to run away from all this world, this mess but could he, really? He was brought like a "normal" boy, went to school, went to college, became a captain, travelled the world, made his own way, met his women, did his mistakes but still there has always been something extraordinary about him. Sean was always a charmer, always the best in the school, the most patient, the most sporty, the most elegant in the room full of acne-covered teenagers. Girls would say "he is my Prince Charming" and surely for one or two lucky ones he was. That was why Sean did not give up, because he knew as well as others that you can´t run away from who you are and part of your heart belongs to your mother, who he loved and cherished dearly although men do not like to admit that, because nobody likes to be considered a mommy´s boy but and if his father had a heart he would probably say he had to admit he was quite a fascinating personality, no surprise his boys turned out so well. Eric on the other hand, was ….well he was his brother, half-brother after all. What was worth fighting for? Family or his believes? Sean did believe in a new world full of democracy and equality, quite an idealist, isn´t he? He wanted peace and love for everyone while Eric wanted ..power, control, a bit Machiavelli here and there.  
When the whole mess started and Eric and Sean shared their lovely dinner together, Adalind left in the castle meanwhile, Eric didn't have much "prince-charming-I´ll keep you save, my love" qualities, boys had fun, though Sean refused to eat with Eric, a new proposal AGAIN arrived, "come back, Seanie, we love you" and if Sean was into showing his emotions and if he was a bit younger, he would probably even be happy.  
The third time when our lovely brothers met, though on the phone was in he plane. Well in a jet, Eric´s jet when he was taking a souvenir from Portland, the lovely Grimm freezing in the refrigerator like a Cinderella sleeping forever was being taken to Vienna with a new identity, just in case someone would be curious to ask. While Eric was having a great deal of a night, Sean was looking for Nick, Juliette was looking for Nick and everyone was panicking how comes the Grimm that has started to be known as a Superman disappeared. Happy people those who have survived and plan something mischevious, their time has come! The most asked question the next day? "Where is Nick"  
Well Nick was in Europe, still asleep, Eric on the phone calling his brother to inform him about the good news. "Guess who is in the refrigerator."  
"Did you kill him?"  
"Agh, you think me so cruel? Dear brother, why would I? Just a little trip to Europe, we will feed him well, at least till you come and see. Look, I promise he will get the best of the room in the palace, maybe a bit better than yours?"  
Sean did not understand why a person like himself that just wanted a good drink and a James Bond movie had to take a flight to Vienna in the Sunday morning but well what could he do. As always the Grimm was in danger and as always, it was Sean who had to play the role of the humble superhero, hiding behind his mask.  
10 hours of flight through in the first class drained his energy away and he decided to rather live in the hotel than to face his family, especially his evil stepmother, the day he arrived so he didn´t tell Eric anything. "Your brother is here" was a called Eric received immediately after his brother´s arrival. "Watch him" he ordered. Yes, Vienna was after all a small city but even Sean received his calls of "You are being watched" This was quite a funny game, though the brothers were not laughing. _

_Part II _

_The next day was different, the sky was more European, the coffee less Starbucks and more stronger, the real Vienna coffee with the fatty cream and a croissant, how symbolic. Despite all the problems, Sean arranged the meeting of his friends and contacts he still had there, telling them orders to work on the Resistance, the loss of the lives was incredibly huge in the last couple of months and everyone seemed to be hurt by it, more or less everyone in the room lost someone who mattered to them, Sean for example one his good and loyal friends, who he has known for "centuries". He also met his ex-girlfriend Kayla who he has not seen for ages, a pregnant woman with her third child was not afraid to put her head on the spike for a good cause and his mood was lightened up a bit. After all, this was just another battle. Last one or not? Who knows? Maybe Eric is just bored, Sean will talk Nick out of it, he will have to do a thing or two for the Family and then they will be happily together living like they have lied for centuries. Still there was that Adalind problem and he hoped she was safe. Not that he had such deep feelings for her, but still there were some feelings. It was a shame she was driven by revenge so much that she has forgotten to actually have a heart and not to use her child for playing silly games. After all she has finally had her powers, maybe she could have her child as well. If it was a girl…. Oh if only it was a girl, there has not been a girl for centuries. Only boys and while boys used to be cherished more, the girl, women were the Queens! Once born to the King, but for Renards, they were blessed with beautiful little princes who grew into handsome men but no beautiful girls who would run the world with the power better than man. There was a reason why women have always been stronger than men. It is enough when father see their children being born, failing just because of the sign of blood, while their women are in pain, suffering the whole process and still the minute they see their child, the tears are turned into smiles.  
The meeting was arranged for the evening. "Should I invite father?" Eric asked, quite delighted that Sean actually tried to be more of a family guy. What wouldn't his brother do for a Grimm. "I´m not sure it is necessary. Tell me what do you want, so we can get over with it" Sean said firmly. Perhaps the fact that he would have to face his father was more scary that the whole situation he was in. The operation Grimm was put aside, Nick was still freezing while Sean was being put in the corner and had to accept that his father who he has not seen for ages was going to be presented at the dinner. "How is Adalind?" he hesitated to ask but still did. "she is fine, I´ll make sure, she´ll come as well, do you want me to? Father, hasn´t met her yet." If only it was possible for Sean to see Eric´s sheepish smile. Eric knew his father was going to hate Adalind for "ruining the life of his son" because she was a haxenbeast and what Eric also knew was that Adalind was not going to stand there leaving him hate her. Adalind was after a woman, a woman with not only supernatural powers but incredibly beautiful hair and long thin legs. He was sure the dress he bought for her was going to be used, though quite pregnant, she was as beautiful as always.  
Adalind and Eric shared a very few conversations, talking was simply not needed in their relationship and if there were talks, those talks were about Grimm or vengeance. Adalind knew who was the better man, she knew with Sean there could be something at least a tiny bit closer to love and she knew Eric was more like … more like her. The news about her meeting Monsieur Renard, Sean and finally moving forward with that Grimm business were quite delightedly accepted by her.  
We could not say so about Monsieur Renard who though a tough man, a man of great looks in his 60s, respected, tall, charming and intelligent has faced many fears, wars and dangers was a little bit nervous of meeting his long lost son.  
The dinner was getting ready, everyone was busy, the Queen was busy keeping herself busy so that she didn´t have to kill her husband, her son, his mistress with a child and her stepson and everyone, everyone gladly hep to keep her busy.  
"when shall the guests arrive, Monsieur?"  
"My sons will be there any minute"  
"Excusez-moi, monsieur, bien sur" (excuse me, sir, of course)_

_**ha, leaving it here so you have something to look forward! What do you think?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ha, leaving it here so you have something to look forward! What do you think?**_

_**A chapter dedicated to Zoey.  
I don ' t know how good that is going to be because this is sort of a sudden impulse, so I hope it will make sense and so on and that you are going to enjoy that.**_

_The atmosphere around the castle was more than suffocating, if you were one of the employers you kept your mouth shut for your own sake, there were rumors of course, but everyone tried to keep that in their heads, you never knew who may be listening.  
The King himself was more than nervous, a man that had to face death, corruption, lots of quarrels and usually was cold as an ice was now destructed by everything, even a fly caused him trouble and her death was quite long and bloody. His wife sent somewhere to enjoy her time with a glass of wine, that was how she liked it and he hoped she knew nothing because if a man was afraid of two things, it was his mother and his wife. Certainly even the Queen had her powers how to make her husband suffer.  
Sean on the other hand still doubted that anyone would come to dinner and he stayed calm, maybe if you had dig deeper you would have found the teenage boy who was dealing with his family situation by listening to David Bowie and writing heartbreaking songs. Sean´s life has never been easy that would be unfair to say but also from a different point of view it was not so dramatic as one would expect. Except the incident when he had to run away from Switzerland one day when he was 13, he had a comfortable life, never suffering hunger or abuse. His mother was far from the cold queen, a living proof that even a Hexenbiest can have a heart and he, well he turned out well, didn´t he? Handsome and he knew it, he could get almost every woman he wanted, intelligent, he became the Captain of Portland Police, always the best in the class without being hated for it, Sean was a shy introvert but somehow he knew how to transfer it into something attractive and mysterious rather than odd and weird.  
If only they all knew that there were more greater things to fear than an awkward family reunion. The black market already got an echo about a royal child being born, prizes were rising and new creatures were coming out of their hidden places, dark forests, castles and even prisons. Adalind as clever as she was, had no idea that there was more than just money and power that everyone wanted, some wanted the child to become the embodiment of evil, some wanted to kill "it", some believed that God, Gaia or whoever stands for their religion wants to transform their child into something more, something greater, purer as they said. They all hoped for the girl, the powerful, beautiful girl. One had to admire their techniques, some believed in modern technologies, super modern guns, some believed in good talks, manipulation, ass kissing, others in ancient times of knights. The world was ready to start the war, just for an unborn child.  
Portland was a different mess, Nick Burkhart was missing and that caused some troubles not only because a detective was missing but also because Grimm was missing. Human beings were safe for now but for wessesn who became used to be under the protection of Grimm those were once again bad times, the fear on the streets, the feeling that nothing was right, they probably became lazy, no practice in chasing, once again the dark ones were winning and the city was on fire.  
But we are not in Portland now, we are in Vienna, glorious city, glorious Europe, the history, architecture, music and class. Sean could not help but admire it, perhaps a drop of royal blood was boiling,  
Eric could not be bothered with being stressed, he was laughing if anything. Adalind otherwise looked like she may be scared. She should be.  
The dinner was ready, servants ready to serve, standing straight like soldiers. Monsieur Renard was ready, the great elegance in him shining like moon, he was of course the embodiment of authority, no one would doubt that, it wasn´t a question of physical power or the expensive suit, it was a question of simply his being, his presence, his manners, you respected him just because he breathed. Of course there is no need to stress that good looks run in the family.  
Sean and Eric came separately, Sean was the one that came in time. Now here comes the awkward moment, when you are going to face your father who you haven´t seen in 25 years.  
"My Prince, your father the King awaits you" Sean would almost laugh at someone calling him Prince but he remembered this was a place where he had to watch what he was doing because in one of the refrigerators Nick was probably already cold to bone.  
As an etiquette tells us, the King admired the painting on the wall or maybe he was getting ready to face the son his wife wanted dead and boiled for dinner. He turned his back, if only he gasped, if only he could do something more than just coming to him and shaking his hand but he didn´t move one single muscle in his face, no reaction, no emotion. He could not but still there was a certain proudness in his so cold heart, Sean even if he didn´t want it, was royal. He grew up to be American hero, the one to save his friend, the Grimm, the one to conquer what was his, to kill the bad guys. A little ironic smile was now playing on his lips.  
"Sean, haven´t seen you in a while. How is … Portland?"  
Sean ignored the comment. "Everything is fine, except that one of my policeman is missing."  
"Straight to the business, huh? You must have that from me" and here we see where did Eric get that smile from.  
For once in his life Sean hoped that Eric would bring his ass sooner than expected, which was ..coming 15 minutes late was Eric´s standard.  
If we are going to talk about the key, I´m going to leave …Sean thought in his head. The thing was that he knew that would be impossible because his father´s commands were what ruled his life now. If he ordered him to be killed, he would be.  
Eric came, a bit of a pity for his brother? Maybe he didn´t want to miss all the fun. Adalind was dressed in the red dress, Monsieur Renard had to admire her beauty, of course Renard boys had a great taste.  
"Eric and you must be Miss Schade?" he kissed her hand and let Adalind become even more nervous if possible. This was not a man that could be so easily wrapped around her finger but at least she could try.  
"Monsieur Reanrd, enchanté" she gave him the best of her smiles.  
He looked at her growing belly, 6 months and very pregnant. The look that Eric got made him wonder if Sean wasn´t actually his father´s favorite son after all. The whole ceremony of shame and awkwardness was broken by the announcement of dinner.  
The dinner was as expected served perfectly, made by Christmas elfs or whoever they found to do that devilish job of creating the best food in the world, Sean had to admit this was no McDonald´s. Eric kept the conversation going, Sean stared at Adalind for the rest of the night, a little wonder here and there if he wasn´t actually eating poisoned food but since It tasted so deliciously he didn´t mind dying at that certain moment.  
"So, my boys, back to the business" Monsieur Renard finally decided to be practical and show everyone how he can change a great atmosphere into Mordor.  
"I´m greatly disappointed with your work, Sean. Family asked you for one thing and that was getting the key from that bloody Grimm and you gave us nothing. How is that possible?" Eric was doing his childish ha-ha-ha you are screwed bro faces and Adalind was suddenly very interested in her nails.  
"Why should I do something for the family? Family" he laughed " family that almost wanted to have me killed? Me and my mother? Family that ignored me for years and years until they needed something.  
Monsieur Renard opened his box of cigarettes, casually listening to Sean´s whining about his horrible childhood and smoking his best cigarettes in the world, probably made by poor Cuban children.  
"Tell me Sean, did you suffer as a child? You did go to the best schools, had the best dresses, your mother my dead was a poor servant when I met her, you think I did not try to give you comfort? You want to blame me for saving your lives? Try it, Sean but you are crying on the wrong grave. I don´t know what you expect me to do, I wish you could stay and have a happy childhood with us, but I highly doubt it would be any better than what you had" which was an honest truth, Eric though having a father, saw a very little of him, Monsieur Renard was from the hugging gentile daddy who would teach their sons how to ride a bike. One had to wonder if Sean wasn´t a bit lucky in that way.  
"Have you ever wondered that though you are working against me, against my kingdom in that stupid Resistance that I´m going to crush down, you are not lying cold under the ground? So, let´s just skip that boring part of you having such a horrible childhood and get straight to business."  
Well Renard are practical family. While Monsieur was lighting up another cigarette. Sean grabbed that moment for himself, Eric for now was happy to watch such a brilliant scene, Adalind was now fascinated by the glass of wine, she could not drink.  
"You have Nick Burkhart"  
"Oh, that Grimm has a name? I have him Sean, because he has something I want"  
"What if he doesn´t?"  
"Then he will tell us who has it or we will kill him" this was said with such a calm as If he was saying that it is absurd that Sun would fall on Earth. Of course, killed. What could now Sean say? He had nothing in his hands and he knew that.  
"what do you want me to do?"  
"Hmm, I want you to kill him but at first you have to find the key and when I say you have to find the key, I mean it this time and then I would love to see you by our side." Easy peasy as that  
"You will never renew the regime, we are in the 21th century, this is not medieval times"  
"Sean, Sean, Sean you have spent way too much time in America, haven´t you, poor boy." And that was when we knew Eric was definitely a Renard because that laugh was way too similar. Still one had to be surprised at the silence of Eric, who simply enjoyed this theater from his chair, saying nothing. At least no one was speaking about that child that caused so much trouble even before the birth.  
"and" nonono it was coming "speaking about the war, whose child Is this" he pointed at Adalind´s belly.  
"I admire your taste, boys but you should have wear that modern thing called condom but I can´t really blame Sean, growing up without father he may start blaming me for his little knowledge in that matter, but I would expect a bit more from you Eric" his favorite person in the world was surely not Adalind and they said that blondes have it easy. She wished to fight for her rights but she was hopeless or tired of hypnotizing that glass of wine, so she just stayed silent, surprising it was Eric who would his lost voice.  
"Father, please" Eric wanted to start that Hexenbiest story of his father and Sean´s mother but the temper of Monsieur Renard moved from -50 degrees to 0 and that was slightly dangerous.  
"Tell me, Miss Schade, do you know what such a child cost on the black market" oops, Adalind was screwed and Monsieur Renard started to enjoy putting everyone in place.  
"I´m sure that certain Stefania did offer you one or two penny, didn´t she? OH at least that is what she told us when we killed three of her sons in front of her eyes. Loving mother, really.  
Adalind stayed silent as always, it doesn´t happen very often that a lawyer stays silent. Sean was looking at her, Eric was looking at her, seriously all the attention of the room was Adalind´s.  
"I …" was simply testing the market? Testing how much am I worth?  
"if the child is harmed, you are going to be killed but that is going to get killed anyway. We consider it here a treason.  
"Father, please, it was surely just a mistake." Surprisingly it was Eric was stood up for Adalind but a glance of his father shut him up. The dinner was done, everyone felt like they were 14 and caught kissing their boyfriend / girlfriends.  
What they didn´t know was that peasants were forming their armies to get that child and while one Grimm was freezing, the another was on her way. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter n.7, can´t believe that this is happening to be honest and all this because of my dear Zoey, she is such a genuine and kind person, I wish I could meet you in "real life", every person that is lucky to call you his/her friend is lucky. Thank you so much for your support. You are the only person who reads this and you never fail to amaze me.**_

_It was several days after some formalities, Nick slowly waking up from the comer in one of the rooms in the Renard castle, Sean meeting his people in Vienna, Eric spending some time in Rome and Adalind crying her eyes out. Those days seemed like standard, unfortunately for our dear characters. It was Monroe and Rosalee who formed an army in Portland, calling to the left and to the right, fighting their own little war, trying to persuade Portland wessen what was that all about, yes they were on his side, preparing to attack Vienna. Didn´t that just sound idealistic? Did they really think that Royals didn´t have their eyes and ears everywhere? But we should not forget about our even more idealistic Kelly. A mother that wants to save her son, how sweet! Exactly what Eric thought when he came to visit her in the dungeon, at least they didn´t beat her, a bonus for her, another bonus for her, they had no idea she was the one knowing where the key was. Poor Sean! Couldn´t be farther from his task, papa won´t be happy. The key was somehow put in the shadows. The reason was simple. If most of the Wessen was as excited for a royal child as humans were for Kate and William´s little offspring, now all of Wessen certainly were.  
The underground was full of speculations, plans were made, how to steal the child, how to overcome the guards, even Eric and the King himself were on the list. Many of them were found out and killed by the police working for the Royals, many of them stayed, they were more powerful than one would guess. You should trust no one. Stefania was on the run, Monsieur Renard let her stay alive just for the fun, to track her down, he believed that through her he may find others and he was not far from the truth, sooner or later she had to contact Adalind.  
The scared Adalind, how she has changed! Remember that egoistic, spoilt, intelligent lady that knows what she is doing? Well that was before she became stressed out, weak and skinny woman being afraid of every minute of her life. She was watched and mostly hated, not even Sean tried to save her, he didn´t even look at her, the last conversation they had ended in him calling her "the whore and the biggest regret of my life and something along the lines you deserve my brother".  
Nobody in that family seemed to care about blood tests so it was still unclear who was the father, though in the 7__th__ month, it surprised everyone that the brother didn´t bother at all. Maybe they simply hoped that since they see the baby for the first time, it is going to look either like Sean or Eric.  
Another problem occurred when Madame Renard came back from her little vacation. It was that day when Sean was to enter the office of his father to tell him something very important that he wants to see Nick as he had heard that he was awaken. Madame Renard was a type of woman that could be described as Catherine Denevue, very beautiful and very evil but you had to love her for the sake of her evilness. Just as everyone in Renard family, her sense of humor was too morbid not to laugh about.  
"Excuse me, young gentleman" she put a bit of a flirty tone but then she realized something was odd  
Sean said nothing, probably scared that his stepmother was about to start flirting with him or he was back with his memories.  
"Do I know you by any chance?"  
Still silence, come on Sean, man up!  
"I suppose if you remember all the people you wanted to kill"  
A minute of thinking, the handsome looks, he was not a spitting image of his father but still there was something in him… oh click, click and here we go!  
"Look at him, bastard son is coming home?"  
Her tone was different, suddenly Sean would prefer the flirty one. What could she do? Kill him? He was 38 years man, would she dare? He did not expect an apology though it would be nice, all she could do was opening the old wounds, her husband was cheating on her, sure it was not a good thing, no woman deserves that and no man does either, it had to hurt her but Monsieur Renard was known for having his mistresses and after a while, his wife gave up on being faithful either. Who bothered? Sean´s mother wasn´t cheating on anyone and she was chased after, for what? Because she actually was loved by the king? Agh, love, the devilish thing! Everyone wishes for love but when they have it… they wish it to be over.  
Sean was standing there, looking at her, listening her how she wanted to hurt him with her words and his face was empty. "You tried to kill my mother" he said looking into her eyes.  
"Well, unfortunately not successfully" He hated her just because she existed.  
"Agh, here is my boy!" It was Eric entering the room… Sean turned his head to see the happy reunion.  
"Mother" Eric opened his arms, giving Sean a look, there was nowhere to run and he was standing there awkwardly.  
"Brother" Eric came to Sean "I see you have met, Mama" Eric, the Golden Boy. Still he looked tired, probably Rome didn´t go as smoothly as expected. Eric was sent there to secure some allies. If there was to be war, you needed to know where you stand.  
"Eric, I want to see Nick" Sean was not ready to do all this tip toeing.  
"I´m afraid I can´t do that, brother" for some reason Eric enjoyed calling Sean "brother" while Sean avoided that little detail.  
"Father ordered that you may see him just after you bring him the key" funny enough, Sean had no idea that Kelly was in the dungeon._

Near Vienna  
"Marcus, you idiot, what are you doing?" the man putting on the vest filled with vires, ready to blow. Somehow he was nervous, somehow he believed he was doing the right thing and somehow he knew he had no other choice, he was the less powerful, the one to serve the better. "I can´t, I can´t, I can´t" he whispered, his hands sweating, his body having no more water in it, his shirt was full of his sweat, two other men standing next to him seemed to be disgusted. "Why me?" he asked in a soft voice, he was no more than a street thief, doing nothing much, stealing some money, when he was lucky a car or two, hurting people just when he had to, he has not killed a soul. "Told ya, Markie, you are doing the good thing, at least you are going to be useful once in your disgusting life" Surely they were partly right. "The guards will be here" they pointed at the map, more men were coming in the room, they could be 15 or 20,Marcus stopped counting, he was breathing heavily, not very sure what he was doing, how did he got there? Why did they choose him to kill the whole royal family? His family was paid well by the Spanish King, one of the royal families. They wanted them dead, all of them, for once Renard should be deleted, surely humans would not want to interfere with the world that was far superior to them. Who could be bothered?

Meanwhile in the residence, Renards were having one of these awkward moments, Madame Renard avoided Sean as if he was a poison and partly he was, at least that was how she saw him. She was used to the affairs but not children. She was born into a good family, one of the most powerful, most richest, the marriage that was made was made by the ancient standards, two old families together that was the plan of her and her husband´s but not Eric´s. Eric was her precious boy, her precious prince but she didn´t know how to cuddle a child, where to put boundaries, how to guide him and every time Eric did anything cruel, she made up excuses for him. Sean for her was a bug, she hated him as she hated his mother, she didn´t care he was a child, once she found out, she wanted him dead, so much, it took her years to get off this horrible burning need of revenge, the revenge of her pride, the fact that her husband not only slept with another woman but he also wanted to start a new life with her…. It drove her crazy. It was an act of brilliant self-control that she performed in front of Sean.  
The thing that bothered her even more was the child coming. She wished her son would never settle down and if so, with someone else than Hexenbiest. Not with such a witch, such a creature! He was of blue blood not some commoner!

Mark was sitting in the car, the time was coming, Sean was still in the building, the King was on his way, Eric in his room, Adalind reading some French book to calm her nerves, the child gave her a great pain.  
"Once you are in the building, you have to press this bottom and then it´s over, quick and easy. You are doing the right thing" yeah, such words, he has heard for so many times, he stopped caring, he was going to die. How many times have we said, we wished to be dead, how many times we were brave enough to imagine this, maybe even tried. Everyone thinks about death, everyone thinks it´s nothing but once you are close, it is not that easy, we realize that life matters, we realize how much we haven´t done yet, people we haven´t met, places we haven´t visited, we realize what does hope mean, we realize that we want to live.

Eric knocked on the Adalind´s door. "May I come in?" he asked, his voice softened of tiredness and understanding, it was not easy to be a Renard and seeing Adalind losing her sarcasm made him think that maybe she was not as tough as she made herself seem. Sean go the same idea, they told him to wait for the King and he decided to find Adalind. "Oh, I´m sorry, I didn´t…."  
"No, come in, brother. After all we are all family now" No one dared to speak about the child, they still ignored that growing fact, though 7 months and very visible the little baby made itself very noticeable.

"Now" said one of the two men, that were entering the castle, two guards were killed fast, the guns made no sound, Mark entered the castle, looking for the King. Tired servants did not care, 15 other men entered the place, searching for their victims. Nick in his room, hearing the steps, knocked on the door "help me" at least he tried.  
One of the men pointed at the door behind which, the King himself was supposed to be. "here"  
Mark took a deep breath, God save my soul and he did it…. The fire, the sound, guns were firing, people screaming, half of the castle destroyed and Eric on the floor was watching Adalind screaming if only he could move, Sean was lying on the floor, his face covered in blood, twisted in pain, Eric´s eyes looking for the cause, the bullet in his stomach, he tried to move but he couldn't and soon enough he didn´t see anything but blackness.

A woman standing on the street, covering her mouth, tears running down her cheeks, another one touching her shoulder. "Kelly?" It was Rosalee who noticed a familiar face.

_**this is surprising even for me and I hope you like it and that it doesn´t sound silly! :D  
I´m really excited to hear some opinions on that one because I dared to create such a mess! **_


	8. Chapter 8

___**this is surprising even for me and I hope you like it and that it doesn´t sound silly! :D**_

_**Chapter 8! Dedicated to Zoey, I hope this chapter is gonna clear some unanswered questions about what happened during the bomb and who is where because I know it is kind of messy so let´s see how it goes, I´m excited myself :D.  
I hope you enjoy! It is the first time since I got a new like on tumblr! Yeeepeee thank you!**__  
__**edit: this turned out to be even weirder than I had planned :D**___

The whole Vienna was on their foot, the Congressman Renard´s castle was hit, a terrorist? Is it that bad? Roads closed, police forces running with their guns and vests. Pointless, the car has already been gone, Markus dead, at least he found his peace and now his family could live from money that was promised to him.  
The question that bothered most of Wessesn was.. what happened to them? Who was alive? Who breathed their last breath? Of course lots of families, lots their fathers, brothers, sisters and mothers, sons and daughters but this is not a chapter about them, let them rest in peace. 

_Kelly, mother that was just recently found, a woman that wanted to connect with her son so badly but it was a bit too late was lying on the ground, cold and without any sign of life, her son Nick, the one that many praised as the new Savior was standing over her, tears rolling down his cheeks. It was time to run, Nick and he knew that, his mother broken in two by the heavy doors. The doors that helped Nick escape killed his mother. What was there to do? Either he could weep or he could run and save his life, she has died millions of times and this seemed like the last one. He felt like a boy again, like a boy that lost his parents in the car accident, like a boy that was sitting in the police station, listening to blurry words of the captain "your parents are dead" dead? How can someone be there one minute and the second…. He is gone. Is it even physically possible? Nick was wondering the streets for a while, lucky for him, having such curious friends. It didn´t take him long when he found Rosalee. She understood, they understood, Kelly was dead, the woman that lost everything but never gave up fighting. "I´m sorry Nick"  
"Yeah, me too" he rested his head on her shoulder.  
Monroe was watching from behind. What do you say in such situations? Nothing can ease the pain, nothing can make it go away but they were at war, even they could see it. There was no time for comfort talks. _

_Markus didn´t die just for money, for making his life more meaningful, his death made its purpose. As the King was walking to his room, a stranger appeared from the dark. "What…"  
He checked the door near which Markus was standing. His thoughts running towards his wife, is she in there? "No" and he did it, he pressed the button, last prayer before dying, last thought of this world, he believed he would be born again, stronger and better, if he could run away from this life, he didn´t care about the others. The King was now dead, dead was his crown, dead were his ambitious plans for Machiavelli world. His wife followed, at least she died in peace, not knowing what was coming, she heard voices behind the door and as she was opening the door a little glance at her husband. Did they forgive each other? For breaking their promises, for making each other´s lives miserable? Did they think of their children born dead and their only son being alive, would he be dead soon too? _

_The walls of the castle were crumbling down as if made of paper, when the wall was falling down, it was Sean who noticed it first, who took the action. He grabbed Adalind, "don´t leave me here" she begged. They both knew what to do, their Hexenbiest powers gave them a great advantage, both were physically more powerful than normal human beings, both could be faster and with Adalind´s child, they were even stronger. Sean´s hand in hers, they were running, leaving the old behind them, the castle was down, the war was beginning. Adalind´s hand on her belly, maybe an instinct of a mother, pointless but yet she did so, perhaps a hopeless attempt to save her child, perhaps she underestimated her feelings, ambitious just like her mother was. Was it her child that gave her speed and strength to run, to fight, to avoid falling walls and glass? Was it the instinct as poor as love for someone inside her? They were fast enough. Sean and Adalind, her knight, surely what else would she expect, he was Sean. He was the good guy, most of the time, he played with her heart several times, knowing how much she loved him but she could forgive him now, now when he was standing in front of her. Adalind looked into his eyes, a feeling of gratitude, guilt and closeness, what a situation! She did it, a kiss for him, she wished the child was his, in that moment it was Adalind, the girl who once dreamt of love and children, it wasn´t the ambitious witch that wanted to rule the world. _

_About ruling the world… where was Eric? That was the question, going back inside the castle was impossible, what once was a magnificent historical heritage was now nothing more than ruins. If he was alive, he would come to them, they would find him, if he wasn´t then he was buried in the ruins. _

"_I have to find Eric" Sean decided that after all he may be the good brother.  
"Eric is dead, Sean" Wasn´t that idea of Eric being alive just absurd? Maybe Adalind wished him to be dead more than anything, she has imagined the life of a perfect happy family with Sean and her child but also she knew that wasn´t possible, they were meant for something more, something better. The crown, her child if only it was a girl, would secure her power. For centuries there hasn´t been a born Princess, Wessen and especially Royals believed in Fayrie´s legend _

_Fayrie was an elf, she was born with the powers of a witch, a beauty of a fay and a strength of Artemis. She was the goddess of the world, it was believed that she could embody the most powerful women of the world from the early centuries of the world, Sybil, Queen of Jerusalem, Elizabeth, Queen of England, all were believed to be her pawns, men were afraid of her, she was known for her cruelty towards men, she had no mercy towards traitors, you loved her or you hated her. She could see the future, she could see the past, her eyes blue as the sea, could see through your soul, you could never run from her, she could cast spells on you, she could wake up dead and she could kill the strongest of man with the blink of an eye but soon enough her daughters and granddaughters had sons, only and only boys were born in the family of Royals, all her children and grandchildren married into 7 most powerful houses in the World. Austria, Spain, Italy, China, Japan, Russia and Namibia had their royals now but no girl born in centuries. If the child was born to be a girl, she would need to be killed, either when she would reach a certain age, she would be the most powerful creature in the world of Wessen and there would be no one would be able to take the power from her, there was no key needed, Grimm would have to kneel before her, he would have to hunt for her, kill for her and if not, she would make sure that he would do so. At some point it was Grimm´s job to protect her from the world. Fayrie was not immortal but killing her would take a lot, she would have to give herself up and no elf would ever do so if she had the chance. _

_(few days later) _

"_You are going to be save here"  
"In the fucking monastery!"  
"Don´t curse here" Sean looked down at her "it is the only way"  
"In Italy, Sean, in Italy? Take me to Portland, I can´t trust Italians, you want to put my child in danger? For what? Because some morn told you that the Spanish king found out we are alive? Where the fuck is Eric? Where the hell is he, hm? Did he run away? Why didn't he take me with him?"  
That was after all a good question  
"I don´t know where is Eric, if he was to run somewhere it would be Rome, he could not trust no one else than Rodrigo, the only person as close as someone as a friend, they like to torture people the same way." _

_Meanwhile in Vienna _

"_Shall we kill him?"  
"No, not for now, the bird will soon speak. Cut off his finger and send it to Rome" the man with a great black beard names Octavio, brutal, ruthless, not exactly someone you would love to be captured by was standing next to his prisoner, Eric Renard, shaking his hand, trying desperately not to scream but the pain was unbearable, broken ribs didn't give him the option of screaming too much because as he did, they let him know, they were broken, his body covered in blood, he was repaired only to be broken again, one day he had bandages over his cuts and when they started to heal, they were cut open again, for weeks. They made Eric Renard cry and they wanted to make him cry even more. _

"_Tomorrow our King will go to England to break all the alliances that Renards have with the nobles" it was one of the men who ordered Markus to kill the King, they were looking for soldiers, first to attack France and make them join their sides and then Italy. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I´m so proud of my girl, Zoey! Hope that summer holidays start for you, now! So happy if you are reading this, guys. 9__th__ chapter! I´m sure that is my record, really :D _

_(1 month later) _

_Not much has changed, not much for those who had no idea that the good times were over. The whole Wessen was debating once again, should humans know? After it was not their war but humans could be controlled and used. Soldiers were getting ready, some in armory, some armed with modern weapons, nuclear war was forbidden, that would destroy the whole world and very quickly, who needs that? It would be no fun. Some were thirsty for blood, others were praying for their sons and fathers. There were even such that laughed it off, "not possible" but those in Spain and Austria knew better. For now America became the free zone, those who could run there and those who were clever, hid in the places no one would expect them to find. _

_Nick and his friends moved back to Portland, at least they still could feel safe there. In Wessen didn´t feel scared or worried, they still lived like there was nothing to fear, Sean took Adalind with him. After such stress, he was flying around her like a butterfly. One would almost call them content if not happy. A smile appeared here and there on his face. It was hard for Adalind to worry about Eric, first because she realized that she didn´t really need him and second because well Eric was Eric and he didn´t really make people sad about his disappearance but it was Sean who found out new surprising feelings. Eric would surely want to take a part in war, take some territory, fight, kill and he would need Sean for that, he would ask him at least… where was Eric? Sean didn´t want this thought to distract him but his conciseness didn´t let him sleep. _

_(Vienna) _

_While Eric´s ribs were repaired only to be broken again, his feet burned, his nails missing, his face a face of a monster, his curly hair coloured by blood. He told them everything, how much money his father had, where was it, where were the old maps of the world, where to get swords, bombs, the names of his enemies, who would never stand by his side. They were ready, Spain attacked England first, gaining the whole England at once, what they forgot about was Scotland but they didn´t ask and Eric didn´t tell them. Cuts were burning his hands, he was skinny, his bones broken, his clothes pissed, his body didn´t know what was it like not to be beaten every day, basically what we had here was a broken man, a man with no faith, no hope, gone were his ambitions, gone was his humor and arrogance. He thought for a while, what if the child was his? He hoped for a girl, he prayed for a girl. Once a man came to him, he put a chain around his neck. "Look at him, he is a dog! Bark, bark like a dog" the King of Namibia was looking at him, a smile on his face. Eric was looking at him, his eyes asking for nothing, he was empty "Bark, I told you" a hit with a stick, he barked with no dignity but he hoped that maybe they would give him more food. Once he was lying in his cell, thinking about what choices did he have and a new hope arose! If only it was a girl, he didn´t tell them, he didn´t talk about Adalind. Still it would take years for her to grow up and save him and would she really save him? Why would she do that, Sean would take care of her, Adalind would tell him it is his child and he would care, he would be a better father than he, Eric. Maybe this was all right, he was supposed to die in this dungeon. _

_(Portland) _

"_I need to find Eric" Sean was sitting on the bed, Adalind and her enormous belly next to him.  
"Why ruining what we have, Sean" she was a bit afraid that she child might be his and what if Sean left her? "Let him be Eric, let him enjoy what he wants" she smiled.  
"No, I can´t leave him, I can´t .. live with it, maybe Eric would not do that for me, maybe he would let me die somewhere but I think something has happened, it has been over a month since I last saw him and " he looked down on his fingers, feeling guilty how long it took him to contact his people in Vienna "no one has seen him, do you understand? No one has found his body, no one has seen him, not my contacts, not officially Eric´s people. They looked for him of course, but couldn't be bothered to go into details of course. The whole country is without king, they are devastated and an easy target, they try to gain Italy and France but not one of them really want to join their side without a king. _

_What Sean wanted, Sean did. It was Nick´s job for now to take care of Adalind, nobody cared how much Adalind disliked it, but she knew, she had no other choice. She knew that, her child was more than a burden, she didn´t know how she felt about keeping the child. They were now talking about a girl but she didn´t tell that Sean, she kept it as a secret, everyone knew what that meant and Adalind would like to use it for her profit if possible. There were times when she placed a hand on her belly and she smiled, a smile mothers smile, she felt comfortable and she felt like her child was hers, like they were connected, like there would be better times, she could see herself playing with her baby, teaching her talk and walk and be a good mother but sometimes she just couldn't stand it, she wanted to cut her own body open and get that child off it, she wanted to run away and start a new life without "it", without Sean and Eric but with someone rich and handsome, someone who could give her everything she wanted, money, power, love. Wouldn´t that be easier? _

_Sean´s plane landed in Vienna a day alter, that was when Eric´s captives gained the last information that they needed, Nick Burkhart had the key that was missing. They didn´t even need to know who he was and where he was but bad for them, Eric forgot to mention he was a Grimm. While Eric was taken into a car to be threw away in the trash dump. Sean was looking at Vienna from his 5star hotel room. "You smell horrible. You smell like death" one of them whispered into Eric´s ear, his heavy body falling down on the ground. "Tomorrow you will be dead"  
"Tomorrow" Sean told himself, turn off the light and went to sleep. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10! Celebrations, celebrations! Plus I had got 4 likes last time! Weee happy, happy, dancing around, sending lots of thanks! Currently, I´m supposed to be working on some school stuff but as a good responsible person what else could I do than finally write a new chapter?! **_

_**Thank you so much and Zoey, I hope you are gonna enjoy this! So looking forward to your message! :P **_

_**I must say there is no proper reason for such delay. I´m on holidays and technically there is not much to do, I try here and there to do something purposive but you know how it is unless someone is breathing behind your neck, it is hard to make yourself do something decent. I try to roleplay though! You should come and check my dear Lord Warwick account that will take you back into the 15th century . (I´m beginning to be really annoying with it, I know, sorry). **_

_**I hope it won´t disappoint you. I have been rewriting it for the second time! Not my best but hopefully some important plot twists **____**. **_

_Since the day Sean landed in Vienna things moved forward quickly. It has been a week since him opening the door of his hotel room and putting his suitcase on the floor. It has been a weeks since last time when Eric ate something proper and since the last time he saw the darkness. Ironically he spent two days, at least he guessed it was 2 days by sleeping, he was lucky to be able to walk, his ankle twisted but not totally broken, he found himself close to some park, he had no idea where was he and it took him 4 days to get into hospital. _

_While Eric was missing, the Parliament of Wessen was in talks about the King, as soon as they found out, King´s bastard son is back in town, they forgot about Eric, they needed a commander, leader during the hard times of war. Austria was to be supported just by Italia, while Spain was gaining more and more territory, they were abandoned. France was destroyed, thousands of Wessens were killed. Sean found himself in a tricky situation, should he accept to go to Summit or not? Where was Eric? Why wasn´t no one bothered to look for him? Adalind wasn´t helpful, she was calling him every here and there to check on him and to remind him how much she hated Nick. Nick was patient, letting her live with Monroe and Rosalee, because that was what Nick did. Was there a problem? Well, let´s throw it on Monroe! _

_Rosalee was suspicious at first and she had her reasons, she knew Adalind was capable of many things, but she seemed rather pregnant and desperate, she cared more for cookies than doing anything, of course it was still Rosalee, but she lived in the dream that everything was good and no one could harm her, but news fly fast. "The Royal child is in the city" "Will it be for sale? Whose child is it?" _

_If they two months ago they were afraid of war and it seemed rather unreal, the bombing of London proved that guys in black suits were not joking when they promised to rule over the world. Many people died, police blaming terrorists, looking for somebody to show as an example, humans scared, Wessens overpaying the prizes on the black market, looking for the best weapons to save their families Portland was safe for now but for how long? The child was now not as much important, unless you were Adalind or Sean. Sean quickly became a leader, he quickly became the newest target. Not that he was aware of it. Of course part of him wanted Eric dead but he knew he needed his brother, suddenly questions of Eric arose. _

_Eric was found on the way to the downtown, beaten, bones broken, his handsome face dirty and covered in bruises and scars. Once proud man was now humiliated. It didn´t take them long to find him in the hospital. Sean was himself surprised what a ruin he saw but it wouldn´t be Eric if he didn´t complain about his comfort, about this or that and though he was at his lowest he refused the world to see Eric Renard on his knees. _

"_Agh, my brother." He smirked, drinking from his enormous glass of water which surely had to be painful for him with one hand burned and the other broken but he tried his best not to show it to his brother. _

"_How do you feel?" _

"_How would you say I feel?" _

_Sean nodded, stupid answer to a stupid question. Eric looked terrible in Sean´s opinion but he amazed him with his attitude, many hated Eric, many feared him but you simply had to admire his wildness, his willingness to live, he didn´t give up, he fought like a lion. He was there, his body broke, his soul harmed, when they found him he looked like an animal, scared, his clothes smelled of blood, piss and vomit and still he was there, lying on his bad, sipping that stupid water with the victorious smile on his face. Oh no, it took more than that to kill Eric Renard. _

"_The war has started, England has fallen, they are coming for us, our father is dead, one of us should be the king" _

"_One of us, brother? Are you listening to yourself? You are the bastard son, I´m the rightful heir to the throne, you may be lucky to be accepted as the part of the family but you will not take my place, I´m not dead, yet" blood was boiling in Eric. Sean, the one that was always so shy and so hated to share the same surname, not evening mentioning the same blood now wanted to throne. _

"_It doesn't matter what you think, Eric. People want me to be their King" _

_Eric could not believe what he has just heard. Was he in war not only with Spain but also with his half-brother? _

"_Are you declaring me a war, brother? Is it what you want? I have thought we could be on the same side but now as it seems you have changed your opinions, perhaps I shouldn´t have underestimated you so much" _

"_You shouldn't have" _

"_You are not going to win, you will die and I will get the throne" _

_A smile appeared on Sean´s face. When he came into the hospital he would have never guessed he will leave like that, declaring war against his brother, against Spain, against the world. Let the good win, but who was the good guy and who was the bad guy. _

_(Portland) _

"_It is too early, it is too early" Adalind was screaming on the stairs, Rosalee rushing up. _

"_What is happening?" _

"_The child is coming" _

_Rosalee put Monroe and Adalind into the car, going to the hospital. She could not help herself but complain about the speed, about pain, about the weather. Adalind did not lose herself in the worst moment of her life. She refused to have anyone else presented to her birth giving, Monroe and Rosalee covered their ears against the screams and after 10 hours, the girl was born. They didn´t even have to tell them, it was obvious just by the crying. She cried so loudly that Rosalee and Monroe couldn´t help but laugh. They asked if they were allowed to see the mother with child. Both were surprised that Adalind agreed. She was exhausted but one would not believe that it was smile on her face. "Meet Eleanor Renard, the royal princess." _

_Little girl looked just like her father, curly hair, grey eyes, she was just like a little angel. "You have to promise me something" her tone serious, almost worried. "Don't tell him, she is his" Though they didn´t understand they nodded. "We promise" _

_The war declared, two brothers on different sides, the royal child born, Eric Renard´s daughter, half hexenbiest, half Royal Princess. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11! **_

_**Hooo a bit thank you to Zoey and … Thank you so much for liking! Why don't we talk about how amazing, you guys are for reading my made up crazy story! Haha. I had to re-read what I wrote and I´m so sorry for the mistakes! There are so many, ugh, I can´t believe I´m not able to learn **____**. Sorry again and a huge respect to you for having to overlook them! You are my heroes. You are my Erics :D. So here we go.. **_

_Adalind was to stay in Portland, she told Sean the child was born and he agreed to her plot that he was the father of her child. Little Eleanor was something you would call "the perfect Princess" with her pinky cheeks and curly angelic hair, she was growing fast and healthy, a perfect human being, if only she wasn´t half a witch after her mother. Though she will not be able to change until she goes to school. The destiny was written in her big blue eyes, she was a calm child, already admired by many. Adalind was not someone you would guess as a caring mother but she could not resist those fat beautiful hands, motherhood took her surprised and she was more concentrated on her daughter than on the war that was destroying Europe. _

_Eric had to make lots of contracts, he got Italy on his side and agreed to share powers with those of Parliament who would support him. Now seven kings were divided, well now there were 8 kings with Sean. Sean was accepted as king of Austria and in the moment when Eric heard that, you wouldn´t want to see his face or hear the words that came from his royal mouth. The immediate attack on Rome that Sean planned took 15 000 lives of civilians but this was war and if you wanted to win, innocent people had to die. Japan joined Eric´s side which was a great help. There was only one agreement that both sides could not break and that was "no nuclear power", there was no need for Holocaust after all. _

_It was not that Portland was out of picture and of course soon Nick and his friends were asked to choose sides. Sean has changed, he never thought he would become the person he became but he did, he was hungry for power, he was hateful, ruthless and cruel, everything he ever hated about his brother. Nick joined his cause because…. Whose else? Eric´s ? Eric was hardly a better person. _

_Eric knew his people and Eric knew how to make political decisions or not political, one would say that after they tortured him, he would be soft but instead he used everything he had to get what he wanted. _

_It was Brussels where both brothers met again. It took them 2 years. During those years, Sean was the one who was winning and Eric the one that had to beg the world for help but now, the tables turned and Eric was in his best. Eric was planning an attack on France where Sean´s troops were when a person was dragged into his office. "We have a hostage, your Grace" said one of the young soldiers. Eric looked at him rather bothered, why were they bothering him, now? "He claims to be your brother" Well and that was when they got Eric´s attention. "Really?" he laughed, coming to face the stranger. "Oh, but lordy, he does look like Seany a little bit" the famous humour of Eric Renard. He was humiliating the person that was clearly unable to walk because a bomb cut off his leg. _

_Sean´s conscious didn't let him sleep. He didn't understand himself, why was he doing this? A person that was always for peace, why was he drugging his friends into this? (or at least people that he could call friends). Juliette and Nick, they had their own family now and though Nick worked as a commander or something like that, it was easy to notice where he would rather be. There was no choice with America joining the mess. It got even worse, more people were dying. One country joined Sean´s side and Eric found another. He started drinking and he hardly saw his daughter. Eric of course got a note from Adalind that her child was not his, though it was a lie. _

_Adalind was scared of having Eric in her life as a father of her child. He would give her everything, everything she would ever ask for but for what prize? What would her Eleanor have, what would her daughter have to sacrifice? Would she become like them? Empty and cruel? _

_Eric let his people go to stay with Sean alone. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I want to end this" he breathed heavily, like someone who has been running for miles, like someone who lost his leg, his soul and his will to live. _

"_Oh, I have just started to enjoy this. Are you giving up here just because it is me who is winning, now? It was fun until you were winning, right, Sean? You did not care for people that were dying because of you, until you tasted the taste of loss, did you? _

"_I have seen her, Eric" _

"_Who are you talking about?" _

"_Your daughter, Eric. I have seen your daughter. If we continue, she may live in the world with no Wessen left, she is the Queen, the girl that was born after centuries of emptiness, of no hope" _

"_Sean, please, you are being sentimental now." Eric could not believe what he was hearing now. _

"_Eric, you don't understand. She looks like you, she is the copy of you." _

_Eric could not bear those lies that Sean was telling him, he could not stop himself but hitting him. Two years, two years and he did not know that his niece was in reality his own daughter, of royal blood, next Queen. _

"_You listen to me, you bring me my daughter and I will stop the war or" he smiled "I will kill everyone and get her anyway" he left Sean lying on the floor in his own blood. "You have no dignity, Sean. Man up. It´s only a war" _


End file.
